Can You Love Me?
by DangerouSHIRO
Summary: Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga aku rela menanggung semua rasa sakit dan luka yang kau berikan. Namun untuk sekali saja, tak bisakah kau menatapku? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku meski hanya untuk sesaat? - SJ Fic! BoysLove, KyuWook, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! Chp 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Can You Love Me?"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

…_**cinta itu seperti lingkaran setan.**_

_**Lingkaran yang selalu memberikanku rasa sakit.**_

_**Siapapun yang berkata kalau cinta itu adalah hal yang indah,**_

_**Bagiku itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.**_

_**Aku pernah mencintai seseorang,**_

_**Mencintainya sepenuh hatiku…**_

_**Dan,**_

_**Cintaku padanya yang sepenuh hati itulah…**_

_**Awal dari semua malapetaka.**_

…

**.**

…

_**Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa…**_

_**Dan karena itu,**_

_**Di matamu aku tidak ada harganya.**_

_**Aku hanyalah sebuah sampah untukmu kan?**_

_**Bahkan mungkin untukmu,**_

_**Sampah masih jauh lebih berharga daripada aku…**_

_**Ironis?**_

_**Ya, sungguh ironis.**_

_**Karena aku tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu.**_

"**Kenapa tidak kau katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya, Wookie?"**

_**Ya,**_

_**Kenapa tak ku katakan saja kalau aku mencintainya.**_

_**Toh aku sudah mencintainya selama hampir…**_

_**Entahlah, aku tidak ingat.**_

"**Aku tidak berani," aku hanya bisa menatap sahabatku Eunhyuk dengan tatapan nanar serta senyuman tipis yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.**

_**Ya,**_

_**Aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu.**_

_**Jangankan untuk mengatakannya,**_

_**Untuk melihatmu pun…**_

_**Aku tidak yakin akan sanggup.**_

"**Kau pengecut, Wookie!"**

_**Katakan kalau aku ini memang pengecut, Eunhyuk-ah…**_

_**Karena pada kenyataannya aku memang seperti itu.**_

…

**.**

…

_**Dan,**_

_**inilah kisahku…**_

…

**.**

…

"Wookie-ah, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu makannya. Pelan-pelan saja," seru seorang yeoja dewasa pada seorang namja manis berpostur tubuh mungil yang tengah memakan sarapan paginya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku sudah terlambat, Teukie-imo."

Leeteuk—atau biasa dipanggil Teukie— hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah Ryeowook, "Tapi nanti kau tersedak."

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Leeteuk untuk menandakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja meski ia tengah makan dengan terburu-buru. Toh pada dasarnya Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, kalau bisa dibilang, ia sudah sangat lihai. Jadi, kekhawatiran Leeteuk kalau Ryeowook akan tersedak, sepertinya sia-sia.

"Imo," Ryeowook menaruh sendok serta mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong ke atas meja sambil menatap sosok Leeteuk. "Hari ini pun, terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot datang kesini untuk membawakanku sarapan." ucap Ryeowook tulus disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Leeteuk ikut mengembangkan senyum lembutnya saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Wookie. Imo senang bisa membuatkanmu sarapan, meski masakan Imo mungkin tidak terlalu enak."

"Kata siapa masakan Imo tidak enak? Aku suka kok masakan Imo, rasanya juga lezat."

Leeteuk tertawa sambil mengacak-acak surai kecokelatan yang tumbuh di kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut, "Mulutmu manis sekali seperti Kangin-samchon. Dasar namja…" canda Leeteuk, yang mampu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat. Sampai nanti Imo," Ryeowook bangkit dari kursinya lalu berpamitan pada Leeteuk.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya. Kalau mau makan siang, datang saja ke tempat Imo."

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu apartemen-nya. Hari ini, seperti biasa, Ryeowook akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Namja manis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu memang selalu senang jika harus pergi ke sekolah, berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya yang berstatus sebagai pelajar, yang biasanya akan bermalas-malasan.

Tapi Ryeowook berbeda, dia sangat menyukai sekolah. Karena di sekolah, dirinya bisa melupakan sejenak tentang fakta bahwa ia hidup sebatang kara, sendirian, tanpa keluarga. Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Ryeowook adalah seorang namja yang sudah hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil—atau mungkin sejak ia di lahirkan ke dunia—. Tapi tidak berarti dirinya benar-benar sendirian. Dulu, Ryeowook sempat tinggal disebuah panti asuhan. Namun, karena panti asuhan itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena, Ryeowook memilih untuk keluar dari sana dan memulai kehidupan barunya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, aku akan ketinggalan bus!" Ryeowook akhirnya memilih untuk berlari agar cepat sampai ke halte terdekat. Dengan gusar Ryeowook terus memperhatikan jam tangan plastik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Ah! Dia pasti sudah datang! Bagaimana ini, aku pasti tidak akan bisa melihatnya."

_**Melihatnya?**_

Ah, kalian tidak salah baca kok. Satu lagi alasan kenapa Ryeowook sangat senang pergi ke sekolah, karena…

"Kyuhyun, semoga kau belum datang. Tunggu aku…"

Ya,

Karena seseorang yang bernama **KYUHYUN **itulah Ryeowook sangat semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah setiap harinya. Seperti apa dan siapa sebenarnya sosok Kyuhyun itu? Entahlah…mungkin kalian akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti.

**XOXOX**

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, Wookie?" Eunhyuk—atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae— langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya pada sang sahabat, Ryeowook.

"Aku malas membicarakannya," jawab Ryeowook sekenanya karena memang saat ini ia sedang malas membicarakan apapun. Pagi ini mood-nya memang tengah down, karena tadi pagi ia benar-benar datang terlambat ke sekolah. Dan akibatnya dia harus mendapatkan hukuman dari guru piket, ditambah lagi dia juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat─

"Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook bergumam pelan saat dirinya melihat sosok menjulang Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di lorong kelas. Eunhyuk yang mendengar gumaman Ryeowook, langsung mengikuti kemana arah pandangan sang sahabat, dan mengertilah ia kenapa seharian ini Ryeowook terus-terusan menekuk wajahnya.

"Jadi karena si maniak game itu?"

"Hah─?"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya, Wookie?" Pertanyaan yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Eunhyuk kini sukses membuat Ryeowook membatu di kursinya. "Kau sudah mencintainya begitu lama, tapi kau tidak mau memberitahu perasaanmu."

"A─aku…"

"Kau selalu mengaguminya dari jauh, mencintainya dalam diam. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil sesekali memeprhatikan ke arah guru yang tengah sibuk menuliskan beberapa soal fisika di white board.

Hening…

Ryeowook tak mampu menjawab semua perkataan sahabatnya, yang terkesan seperti sebuah penekanan. Semua kata-kata Eunhyuk telah menyudutkannya hingga lidahnya kini terasa kelu. "Aku─"

"…"

"Aku tidak berani," Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan nanar disertai sebuah senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Eunhyuk menoleh, mata ber-iris gelap miliknya menatap sosok Ryeowook dengan prihatin, "Kau pengecut Wookie,"

"…"

"Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak yakin kalau 'pangeran penolongmu' itu akan mengingatmu!"

**XOXOX**

"Kenapa kau melamun Wookie?"

Teriakan dari seorang namja berwajah cantik ditengah dentuman dan hentakan musik yang menggila di dalam sebuah klub malam yang paling terkenal di daerah distrik Nowon, langsung menyadarkan Ryeowook dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan sebuah cengiran kaku, Ryeowook menatap ke arah namja cantik tersebut sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf Junsu-hyung, aku sedang banyak pikiran. Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi." balas Ryeowook dengan sebuah teriakan juga.

"Baiklah, cepat kembali bekerja. Kau tidak mau Youngmin-sajangnim memecatmu kan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Baik, Baik."

Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu langsung tertawa begitu melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Kalau begitu, antarkan minuman ini ke ruang VIP ya?" perintah Junsu sembari menyodorkan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya telah di isi oleh gelas dan sebotol Chianti.

Ryeowook menatap jengah ke arah nampan tersebut. "Kenapa?" tanya Junsu yang menyadari raut jengah di wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Hanya bosan, hyung. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawaban kenapa orang-orang itu rela menghabiskan uangnya untuk sebotol minuman yang sama sekali tidak memberikan manfaat kepada mereka."

Junsu tersenyum maklum. Dirinya sadar kalau Ryeowook terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa motif sesungguhnya dari para pelanggan mereka yang selalu datang ke tempat mereka. Bagi Junsu, Ryeowook hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang belum mengenal 'dunia'.

"Sudahlah, antarkan saja. Tapi kali ini kau jangan berceramah pada pelanggan kita ya!"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena pelanggan yang memesan Chianti ini adalah seorang siswa SMA—sepertinya," kata Junsu.

"…"

"Dan aku tahu, kau paling tidak suka dengan anak sekolahan yang mabuk-mabukan." kata Junsu lagi.

**XOXOX**

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook tenggelam ke dasar bumi begitu ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang VIP, dimana salah seorang pelanggannya sudah memesan Chianti yang saat ini berada di atas nampan—tepatnya di atas tangan Ryeowook—.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau mau jadi patung selamat datang, hah?" tanya sang pelanggan dengan sarkatisnya begitu ia melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

"M─maaf…" bahkan saat ini Ryeowook ingin sekali mengutuk lidahnya karena kata-kata yang ia keluarkan terdengar aneh.

Sang pelanggan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, arti bahwa ia tak perduli sama sekali dengan kata maaf yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook. "Kemari, dan tuangkan Chianti itu!" perintahnya.

"…"

Sang pelanggan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan geram, "Kenapa masih diam saja?" serunya dengan nada yang lebih terdengar sebagai bentakan. Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak karena bentakan dari pelanggannya itu, dan mau tak mau akhirnya namja manis itu menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat.

"Kau ini orang baru ya?"

**DEG!**

Kata-kata itu membuat Ryeowook refleks menatap ke arah mata sang pelanggan. Ada sinar tak percaya ketika dirinya menatap iris berwarna gelap itu. 'Jadi…dia tidak mengenal siapa aku?' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Ryeowook diam, dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, apa kau pelayan plus-plus yang di kirim oleh Youngmin-ahjussi?"

"Aku─aku…"

Pelanggan itu akhirnya bangkit dari sofa panjang tempatnya duduk sedari tadi. Dengan sebuah seringai menyeramkan yang menghias wajahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini mulai ketakutan. "J─jangan," Ryeowook melangkah mundur, kini rasa takut itu semakin menerkam dirinya. "K─kumohon...j─jangan, aku bukan pelayan seperti itu." ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata.

**Grep!**

"Jangan malu-malu, aku tahu namja macam apa kau ini. Namja yang bekerja di klub malam, heh? Sudah pasti kau ini namja murahan!"

"T─to…mmmpphhh!"

Bibir itu mengunci semua suara yang hendak meluncur dari bibir tipis nan mungil milik Ryeowook. Lumatan dan suara basah akan saliva yang saling membasahi dan merembes keluar, membuat suasana di dalam ruang VIP itu terasa panas. Sejujurnya Ryeowook tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Namun pada akhirnya, semua pertahanannya runtuh seiring dengan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya dari kecupan dan cumbuan pelanggannya itu.

Ryeowook juga sebenarnya tak akan mengijinkan siapapun untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh itu padanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, meski sebagian hati dan tubuhnya terasa terasa sakit, namun otaknya tak mampu menghentikan semuanya. Karena kali ini yang tengah menjamahnya adalah─

"Aaahhhnn…Kyuhyun-sshi!" pekikan nikmat Ryeowook menginterupsi Kyuhyun kegiatan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu menyeringai saat ia melihat friksi kenikmatan yang terlukis di wajah mungil Ryeowook.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau tahu namaku," desisnya tepat di telinga Ryeowook yang langsung mengundang desah kegelian dari si empunya telinga. Ryeowook tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuh, otak dan hatinya kini telah mati fungsi. Untuk saat ini saja, Ryeowook tak mau memikirkan tentang penyesalan apa yang akan ia dapat. Untuk saat ini saja, ia ingin menyingkirkan fakta bahwa sosok yang tengah menjamahnya ini tak mengenal siapa dirinya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Ryeowook merasakan itu semua.

"Akan kubuat kau mendesahkan namaku malam ini, Sungmin-hyung…!"

Dan untuk kali ini saja…

Biarkan Ryeowook mengacuhkan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit saat Kyuhyun, menyebutkan nama orang lain, di saat dirinya tengah merengut sesuatu yang berharga dari Ryeowook.

'_**Mungkin aku akan menyesal nantinya. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja…biarkan aku memilikimu untuk saat ini saja. Untuk saat ini saja~'**_

**T B C?  or End?**

Ok, biarlah saya berguling-guling penuh depresi saat ini.

Lol

Entahlah, sekarang2 ini saya cepet banget tertekan.

Entah karena apa.

Mungkin faktor umur yang udah tua kali ya?

*ngaca, perhatiin keriput yang makin nambah*

Jadi ini fanfic selingan diantara fanfic2 saya yang belum bisa di update saat ini.

*nyengir unyu*

Maaf buat readers yang udah nagih2 buat update-an,

Saya ga bisa kasih sekarang.

Untuk fanfic ini,

Terserah kalian readers…

Mau TBC ato di END sampe sini aja.

FYI, ini fic **KyuWook pertama** saya.

Maaf kalo OOC parah ya.

Soalnya saya biasa buat ChangKyu. Cuma akhir2 ini saya lagi demen2nya sama KyuWook.

Tau gara-gara apa?

Thanks to **"STARS LEAD THE WAY"**

Reality show-nya SuJu M pas mereka tinggal di Taiwan untuk promo Perfection.

Karena real-show itu ada banyak KyuWook moment!

*mati*

Buat readers yang KyuWook shipper…

**WAJIB****, ****KUDU****, ****HARUS**nonton tuh real-show^^

Ok, daripada saya makin banyak omong dan A/N saya bakal penuh akan curhatan tentang KyuWook nantinya…

Lebih baik saya akhiri saja dengan

**Mind to leave me some REVIEW?**

**BUT PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Can You Love Me?"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

…_**ketika kau mempunyai harapan yang tergantung setinggi langit,**_

_**Lalu harapan itu pupus begitu saja,**_

_**Rasanya pasti akan sakit sekali.**_

_**Apalagi,**_

_**Jika harapanmu itu dipupuskan oleh orang yang kau cintai.**_

_**Aku…**_

_**Pernah merasakannya.**_

_**Merasakan bagaimana sakit dan perihnya,**_

_**Ketika harapanku dipupuskan,**_

_**Bahkan di injak-injak olehnya…**_

…

**.**

…

"_**Jika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita."**_

_**Saat kau bicara seperti itu, aku hanya bisa diam dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.**_

_**Aku tidak menangis saat itu.**_

_**Kenapa?**_

"…_**apa yang terjadi semalam, hanyalah sebuah kesalahan."**_

…_**karena kau bicara seperti itu.**_

_**Membuat hatiku terasa sakit seakan ada ratusan sembilu yang menyayatnya dari dalam.**_

_**Seiring dengan dirimu yang tengah mengenakan kembali pakaian-pakaian yang tercecer di lantai, aku hanya bisa memandangimu dengan tatapan penuh harap.**_

"_**Tolong, jangan pergi begitu saja…" hatiku berteriak. Namun, apalah artinya berteriak di dalam hati?**_

_**Srak!**_

"_**Ambil uang itu, anggap saja kita impas."**_

_**Kau melemparkan uang padaku?**_

_**Apakah aku serendah itu di matamu?**_

…

**.**

…

_**Menangis tanpa suara dan air mata,**_

_**Itu jauh lebih menyesakkan dan menyakitkan…**_

…

**.**

…

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan ketika kesadaran mulai menghampiri otaknya yang sempat mati fungsi karena minuman ber-alkohol bernama Chianti. Namja tampan bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan pandangannya. "Dimana ini?" pertanyaan spontan yang selalu diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang baru saja sadar dari masa _hangover_.

"Ah, ternyata aku masih disini." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang begitu ia mengenali pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Namja tampan bermarga Cho itu sangat yakin kalau dirinya masih berada di dalam ruang VIP sebuah klub malam, yang belakangan ini menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Merasa harus mengetahui jam berapa sekarang, Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk merogoh saku celana jeans yang semalam ia pakai. "Eung? Kemana celanaku?" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang tiduran di sofa dengan alis yang bertautan karena merasa bingung. "K—kenapa, kenapa…aku tidak berpakaian?" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengamati tubunya sendiri yang tak tertutup oleh apapun.

Kegeraman serta rasa kesal mulai merasuk ke dalam hati Kyuhyun begitu ia menyadari akan kondisinya yang—cukup— memalukan untuk seorang namja sekelas dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk siapa pun yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. "SIAL─" umpatan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti begitu saja ketika dirinya melihat sesosok namja yang tengah tertidur sambil meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan..

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya Kyuhyun sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai lalu memakainya dengan asal. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun pun berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk mendekati namja tersebut. Diperhatikannya wajah namja itu dengan seksama, lalu sebuah decihan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Pelayan plus-plus ya," Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek pada sosok yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Hei!" sebuah tendangan pelan Kyuhyun arahkan ke punggung kecil sang namja, berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Namun sayang, namja tersebut sama sekali tak bergerak. 'Dasar! Baru saja melayani satu orang, sudah tewas begini. Payah sekali dia!' pikir Kyuhyun.

Tak mau menyerah, Kyuhyun kembali menendang punggung namja itu, dan kali ini tendangannya pun sedikit lebih kuat. "Hei, bangun!"

Tak ada respon lagi, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram. Dengan kesabaran yang sudah mencapai batas, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk mencari benda yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk membangunkan si namja malas itu.

Mata beriris hitam milik Kyuhyun menangkap sebotol Chianti yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sebuah _single _sofa. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah _single _sofa itu dan mengambil Chianti tersebut, lalu dengan langkah menghentak ia kembali ke sisi namja yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat botol Chianti tersebut tepat ke arah wajah sang namja, lalu membuka penutup botolnya hingga busa dan cairan cokelat keemasan dari dalam botol tersebut menyembur keluar, dan sukses membasahi wajah namja yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang membasahi wajahnya, Ryeowook pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha untuk mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah oleh cairan Chianti yang sengaja di tuang oleh Kyuhyun tepat di atas wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!"

Ryeowook berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang tiduran di lantai, namun rasa nyeri yang begitu hebat, menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga ia sama sekali tak bisa bangun dan lebih memilih untuk duduk bersandar di dinding sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aku tahu tadi malam kita sudah melakukan hal itu," Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin, hingga Ryeowook tak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Dan seperti yang kau tahu, tadi malam itu aku mabuk."

"…"

Kyuhyun berjongkok, mencoba untuk menyamakan tinggi-nya dengan Ryeowook yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di dinding. "Dan aku berterima kasih karena kau mau melayaniku semalam. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana pelayananmu semalam." Kyuhyun mendesis di telinga Ryeowook sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar desisan Kyuhyun di telinganya membuat Ryeowook beringsut semakin dalam ke tembok. Namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain lagi satu ronde? Mumpung saat ini kau dan aku sedang dalam keadaan sadar." Kyuhyun mendesis lagi, kali ini sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

"J─jangan…" tubuh Ryeowook kini mulai bergetar. Ketakutan akan kejadian semalam yang begitu menyakitkan baginya kini mulai terasa nyata. Sementara Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu kini tengah berusaha untuk menangkap bibir sewarna cherry milik Ryeowook. Ia berusaha untuk melumat bibir menggemaskan itu dengan bibirnya, namun Ryeowook terus-terusan memberikan penolakan padanya.

Merasa geram, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bersiap untuk menampar Ryeowook. Namun beruntung, sebuah dering ponsel yang berasal dari ponsel Kyuhyun sendiri, malah menyelamatkan Ryeowook dari tamparan si namja iblis tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih untuk melihat handphone-nya yang menampilkan ikon panggilan masuk. Saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya, wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah cerah. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan masuk itu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di dalam sana.

**XOXOX  
**

"Minnie-hyung!" seru Kyuhyun begitu ia mengangkat tombol _answer_ yang berada di layar ponsel _touch screen-_nya. Sungguh saat ini Kyuhyun seperti sedang bermimpi karena seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya kini menyempatkan diri untuk menghubunginya.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Ne, Minnie-hyung? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Apa di Korea sudah pagi, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Walaupun sebenarnya anggukan semangat darinya sangatlah sia-sia, karena sosok bernama Minnie—atau yang bernama asli Lee Sungmin— itu tak akan melihatnya. "Ne, hyung! Bagaimana keadaanmu di Rusia?"

"Baik," ada jeda sebentar karena diseberang sana Sungmin tengah menghela nafas.

Mendengar helaan nafas dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya karena heran. "Kau baik-baik saja hyung? Kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu? Kau sa─"

"Ani, Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"…"

"…"

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Tiga hari lagi, aku akan kembali ke Korea."

Wajah Kyuhyun menyiratkan keterkejutan dan ketidak percayaan. Namun perlahan-lahan, sebuah senyum mulai merekah di bibir tipis milik Kyuhyun. Membuat namja bermarga Cho itu terlihat semakin tampan. "Benarkah itu, hyung? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menegaskan.

"Iya, Kyu. Aku tidak bohong. Tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang, tunggu aku ya…"

Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun semakin lebar begitu ia mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sungmin di line seberang. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ne! Aku akan menunggumu, hyung!"

Kyuhyun kini tampak sangat senang dan bahagia karena Sungmin—orang yang sudah menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak kecil— akan kembali ke Korea, yang entah kenapa Kyuhyun asumsikan dengan—kembali ke sisi-nya. Namun ditengah kebahagiaannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sosok Ryeowook yang telah mencuri dengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang bersembunyi di balik dinding persimpangan di lorong khusus ruang VIP kini tampak lemas. Setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, hati Ryeowook kini semakin hancur. Rasanya sakit hingga menusuk ke jantung. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Sepertinya tidak. Karena Ryeowook sendiri tak mampu, sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Dan tanpa air mata.

Ironis…

**XOXOX**

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sesi telepon dengan Sungmin, ia melangkah kembali menuju ke ruang VIP yang semalam ia pesan. Setelah mendapat berita baik dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan pergi ke sekolah. Toh dirinya masih punya waktu satu setengah jam lagi sebelum kelas di mulai jam delapan nanti.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang VIP dan menemukan Ryeowook yang sudah memakai pakaian pelayannya dengan lengkap, dan kini tengah membereskan kekacauan yang ada diruangan itu.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak mau perduli dengan Ryeowook, toh namja itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa padanya. Lagipula, setelah ini ia yakin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi.

"Kyu─ah, maksudku…Tuan," Kyuhyun menoleh saat Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan suara yang teramat pelan, seakan Ryeowook takut kalau suaranya harus terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut, matanya sesekali mengerling. "Tentang yang semalam, aku─"

"Lupakan saja."

'_Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu, Kyu.'_

"Jika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita." Kyuhyun berkata tanpa menatap ke arah Ryeowook. Namja tampan bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu tengah sibuk merapikan dirinya, "Asal kau tahu saja…"

"…"

"…apa yang terjadi semalam hanyalah sebuah kesalahan."

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah terlihat lebih baik, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Lagi-lagi, namja bermarga Cho itu tidak menatap ke arah Ryeowook sama sekali. Kini hati Ryeowook semakin terasa sakit, harapan kalau Kyuhyun akan mengenalinya walaupun hanya sedikit, kini hanyalah sebuah harapan belaka. Ryeowook sadar, orang seperti dirinya tak akan pernah di ingat dalam otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak akan pernah…

Namun, Ryeowook berusaha untuk menggantungkan satu harapan kecil di dalam hatinya. Harapan yang sebenarnya hanya akan kembali membuatnya sakit hati, kalau nantinya harapan itu akan pupus juga. Namja mungil berhati polos itu berharap kalau Kyuhyun akan menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya, dan bertanya tentang dirinya meski hanya nama. Berulang kali di dalam hati Ryeowook berteriak, _**'Tolong, jangan pergi begitu saja…'**_

Berteriak di dalam hati itu benar-benar konyol…

"T─tolong," sepatah kata akhirnya keluar dari mulut Ryeowook yang sejak tadi bungkam.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa lagi?"

_Dia berhenti? Dia bertanya ada apa? Harapanku semakin besar…_

"Tolong, jangan pergi begitu saja…"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap mata Ryeowook yang tengah menatap ke arahnya, "Kenapa─ah!" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil merogoh saku celana jeans-nya. "Aku lupa memberikanmu bayaran ya untuk servis yang semalam?" Kyuhyun berujar sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet kulitnya yang bermerk.

Setelah uang-uang itu keluar dari dalam dompetnya, Kyuhyun melempar uang-uang itu ke arah Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan. "Ambil uang itu, dan anggap kita impas!"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, harapan yang sedari tadi digantung oleh Ryeowook di dalam hatinya, kini kembali hancur. Harapan terakhirnya, harapan terkecil yang bisa ia gantungkan, kini kembali di hancurkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook menangis, namun rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, tak mampu lagi untuk menitikkan air mata. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap kepergian Kyuhyun…

"_Masih bolehkah aku berharap, Kyuhyun? Masih bolehkah aku berharap kalau kau akan menatapku? Mengingatku?"_

…_**ketika kau mempunyai harapan yang tergantung setinggi langit,**_

_**Lalu harapan itu pupus begitu saja,**_

_**Rasanya pasti akan sakit sekali.**_

_**Apalagi,**_

_**Jika harapanmu itu dipupuskan oleh orang yang kau cintai.**_

'_Bahkan, bolehkah aku berharap kalau kau bisa mencintaiku suatu saat nanti?'_

**TBC  or END**

Ah, saya lagi semangat ngelanjut Fanfic ini!

Berbahagialah kalian readers yang KyuWook shipper!

*tebar mercon*

Lol

Well,

Saya rasa chapter ini garing deh.

Gimana menurut kalian readers?

Semoga readers ga ngerasa garing juga ya.

Oke, tanpa banyak omong lagi…

**Mind to leave me some REVIEW?**

**BUT PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Can You Love Me?"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

**Terkadang aku bertanya pada Tuhan disaat aku sedang sendiri,**

**Aku bertanya pada-Nya...**

**Tentang apa kesalahanku di kehidupan lampau**

**Sampai aku bisa merasakan sakit sedemikian rupa,**

**Yang bahkan aku saja tak pernah membayangkan akan merasakannya.**

**Sungguh,**

**Rasa sakit ini seakan benar-benar akan membunuhku secara perlahan.**

**Tak bisakah kau berhenti untuk melukaiku?**

**Berhenti untuk menorehkan perih di dalam hatiku?**

**Tak tahukah kau kalau hatiku ini sudah compang-camping?**

**Tak puaskah engkau melihatku mengemis untuk menghentikan semuanya?**

**Tak puaskah engkau melihat air mataku?**

**Haruskah aku mati lebi dulu,**

**Agar kau benar-benar merasa puas?**

**...**

**.**

**...**

"**Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kuat. Aku ini namja, dan namja tidak boleh menangis."**

_**Benarkah?**_

_**Cukup untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri Ryeowook.**_

_**Bahkan saat ini kau tak mampu untuk menahan laju air,**_

_**Yang turun melalui kedua kelopak matamu.**_

"**Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Wookie. Mencintainya hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan untukmu kelak. Percaya padaku..."**

_**Aku tahu itu.**_

_**Aku tahu bahwa cintaku ini hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri.**_

_**Namun, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengehentikan sebuah rasa...**_

_**Yang disebut dengan 'Cinta'?**_

"**...Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cintamu itu. Sadarlah, tak akan ada kebahagian untuk cinta sepihak!"**

_**Cinta sepihak?**_

_**Ya, benar. Cintaku hanyalah cinta sepihak.**_

_**Dan jika kau mengatakan kalau aku sudah di butakan oleh Cintaku padanya,**_

_**Kau salah besar!**_

_**Karena cinta itu tak pernah buta...**_

"**Kau bodoh, Kim Ryeowook..."**

_**Karena yang benar adalah,**_

_**Cinta itu bodoh.**_

**...**

**.**

**...**

**XOXOX**

Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit tertatih pagi itu. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sakit, namun dibandingkan tubuhnya itu, hatinya-lah yang paling terasa sakit saat ini. Ryeowook berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dengan tegar di halte bis, meskipun ia ingin sekali jatuh. Namun harga dirinya membantah, ia adalah seorang namja. Dan namja tak akan mau terlihat lemah bukan?

Dengan kasar, Ryeowook mengusap kedua kelopak matanya. Air matanya tak boleh jatuh ditempat umum seperti ini, dia harus kuat. Setidaknya ia harus menahan semuanya sampai tiba dirumah nanti. Ia bisa menangis sepuasnya disana, tanpa takut ada seseorang yang melihatnya ataupun mendengarnya.

Tak berapa lama menunggu, bis yang ditunggu oleh Ryeowook pun berhenti tepat di depan halte. Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook mencoba untuk berjalan dan naik kedalam bis tersebut. Iris matanya yang kelam berkeliling mencari tempat duduk kosong, namun malang, semua bangku di dalam bis tersebut sudah penuh dengan penumpang lainnya. Dengan terpaksa serta dibarengi helaan nafas panjang, Ryeowook berdiri sambil berpegangan pada sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan di dalam bis itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook menoleh saat telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang melontarkan pertanyaan pada dirinya. Bola matanya merefleksi-kan sesosok pemuda berpostur tubuh tak terlalu tinggi dengan wajah cukup tampan tengah berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Ryeowook menatap pemuda itu sekilas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Wajahmu pucat, sungguh. Kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik," sang pemuda perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Ryeowook. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan telapak tangannya yang berjari-jari mungil pada kening Ryeowook. "Astaga! Tubuhmu panas sekali."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang pemuda tak di kenal bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meskipun dirinya sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa kondisi tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. "Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Tapi―"

"Ini tubuhku, Tuan. Jadi aku bisa tahu apakah kondisinya dalam keadaan baik atau―"

**BRUK!**

Dan kata-kata Ryeowook terhapus begitu saja saat dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan pemuda tak dikenal yang berdiri disebelahnya. Yesung−nama dari pemuda tak dikenal itu− dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kurus Ryeowook. Ia tulikan pekikan terkejut dari penumpang dalam bis itu, ataupun suara-suara yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Dan dengan cekatan Yesung berteriak kearah sang supir untuk menghentikan laju bis di halte berikutnya. "BERHENTI DI HALTE DEPAN! DISANA ADA RUMAH SAKIT TEMPATKU BEKERJA!"

**XOXOX**

"Eommaaaa, Wookie-hyung cemana? Kok beyum puyang? Nly kan tanen..."

Leeteuk menoleh saat ia mendapati putera semata wayangnya−Kim Henry− melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, yang kini juga tengah merasuki pikirannya. Yeoja setengah baya itu saat ini tengah berdiri di balkon apartment-nya untuk menunggu Ryeowook, yang tak kunjung pulang ke apartment sebelah−tempat dimana Ryeowook tinggal− sejak kemarin. Rasa khawatir begitu mendominasi hati Leeteuk saat ini. Dirinya takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook. Meskipun Ryeowook hanyalah tetangga-nya dan tak punya ikatan apapun dengan dirinya ataupun keluarganya, ia sudah terlanjur menganggap Ryeowook seperti anak tertuanya. Selayaknya kakak untuk Henry, Puteranya.

"Eommaaaaa..." Henry kembali menarik-narik ujung blouse berwarna marun yang dikenakan oleh sang eomma, sekedar untuk menarik perhatian.

"Eomma juga tidak tau sayang. Ryeowook-hyung tidak memberi eomma kabar..."

"Cenapa eomma tidak telepyon Appa?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lalu mentap Henry dengan lembut, "Tidak sayang. Appa sedang sibuk, nanti kalau pekerjaan Appa kita ganggu, bisa-bisa Appa pulangnya lama. Henry mau tidak main sama Appa lebih lama lagi, eum?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari mengacak-acak surai berwarna cokelat tua yang tumbuh di kepala anaknya.

"Telus gimana dooong? Nly mau main cama Wookie-hyung, Eomma..." Rengek bocah itu lagi.

"Arra, arra. Nanti kita coba lagi telepon ke nomor ponsel Wookie-hyung, eohtokke?"

Henry pun melompat senang, tampak puas dengan penawaran yang diajukan oleh sang eomma. "AYAIY Eomma Nly yang cantik!"

Leeteuk kembali mengacak-acak surai anaknya dengan penuh sayang, lalu ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah puteranya itu. Namun tak dapat dibohongi, didalam hati yeoja cantik itu, ia masih sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook. "Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padamu Ryeowookie..." Bisiknya.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun menguap dengan wajah malas ketika ia melihat seorang seonsangnim tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya untuk menjelaskan tentang teori Cosinus. Namja yang memiliki wajah tampan serta surai ikal yang berwarna cokelat terang−hampir menyerupai warna karamel− itu sebenarnya sudah hampir mati karena kebosanan akut yang melandanya. Oh jujur saja, dengan IQ diatas rata-rata yang dimiliki oleh otaknya, tentu saja penjelasan sang seonsangnim tak terlalu menarik untuknya. Teori Cosinus bisa dengan mudah ia hafal, tak perlu bersusah payah.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menguap, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya yang setiap menit justru semakin menyerang kedua matanya. Dan disaat Kyuhyuh akan menyerah terhadap rasa kantuk yang menderanya, suara sang seonsangnim yang berada di depan kelas itu membuatnya kembali terjaga.

"Lee Hyukjae, kemana perginya Kim Ryeowook? Tidak biasanya anak itu absen tanpa ada keterangan. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya sang seonsangnim pada sesosok namja yang duduk di bangku ketiga dari belakang.

Hyukjae−atau yang akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya− menggeleng ragu. Antara ingin menjawab, namun tidak terlalu faham atas apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya saat ini. Yang ia tahu, pagi ini Leeteuk−ahjumma baik hati yang menjadi tetangga Ryeowook− menelponnya untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang sahabat. Dan harus Eunhyuk akui, dia sama sekali tidak tahu ada dimana Ryeowook saat ini. "A...aku, aku―"

"Bicaralah yang benar Hyukjae!"

Eunhyuk mendelik marah kearah Kyuhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap tak suka kearah pemuda bersurai ikal tersebut, membuatnya dihadiahi decakan malas. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Hyukjae?" Tanya sang seonsangnim lagi.

"A―ku, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu alasan Ryeowook tidak masuk hari ini seonsangnim. Jeongseo-hamnida..."

"Cih! Apa-apaan itu? Kau menamakan diri sebagai sahabatnya, tapi kau malah tidak tahu kemana perginya ia saat ini. Benar-benar lucu!" Kyuhyun kembali berkomentar dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

Eunhyuk yang tak tahan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan menghina dirinya juga persahabatannya dengan Ryeowook pun naik pitam. Ia melangkah kearah meja Kyuhyun dan menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar, "Bisa kau ulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan tuan muda Cho?!"

"Lee Hyukjae! Hentikan dan jaga sikapmu di kelasku!" Perintah sang seosangnim yang masih berdiri di depan kelas, sekedar untuk mencegah tanda-tanda perkelahian antara dua muridnya itu. Namun sayang, perintah tertinggi dari sang seonsangnim bagaikan angin lalu di telinga Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk. Dua namja itu masih saling melempar pandang penuh benci, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Asal kau tahu pahlawan Hyukjae," desis Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telingan Eunhyuk. "Kau itu lebih menjijikkan dari sahabat tersayangmu itu." Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan bahwa tubuh Eunhyuk menegang ketika ia mendengungkan kalimat tak pantas untuk Ryeowook. Pemuda bersurai ikal itu semakin melebarkan seringainya saat mengetahui reaksi Eunhyuk. "Tadinya aku tak mengenal siapa itu Kim Ryeowook, tapi pagi ini tanpa sengaja aku ingat siapa Kim Ryeowook itu."

"K―kau...kau mengingat siapa Wookie?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, aku ingat siapa dia."

"..."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu menatap pemuda manis pemilik senyum 'gummy-smile' dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dia adalah pelayan bar yang semalam aku nikmati tubuhnya. Dan kau tahu? Dia sangat memuas―"

**BUGH!**

"Lee Hyukjae! Sudah kukatakan jangan ada pertengkaran!" Sang seonsangnim akhirnya turun tangan untuk melerai pertikaian lanjutan antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Sang seonsangnim memegangi tubuh Eunhyuk yang terlihat kalap setelah di bisiki sesuatu oleh Kyuhyun. "KAU MENJIJIKKAN CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil meronta-ronta.

"Ck, ternyata pukulan dari makhluk manis sepertimu lumayan juga ya?" Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran meremehkan untuk Eunhyuk, yang langsung di balas oleh sumpah serapah dari namja manis pemilik senyum 'gummy-smile' tersebut.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERANI BERKATA APAPUN TENTANG RYEOWOOK!" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak, membuat seisi kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. "KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA RYEOWOOK! KAU TAK BER-HAK MENGHINA-NYA SEPERTI ITU TUAN MUDA SIAL!"

"CUKUP LEE HYUKJAE! KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" Tubuh Eunhyuk pun terseret keluar seiring dengan perintah sang seonsangnim.

**XOXOX**

"Ini...? ini, dimana?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan pandangannya pada cahaya dan seluruh pengelihatan yang terasa asing di matanya. Perlahan Ryeowook menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah berbaring disebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna krem pucat yang terlihat lembut. Ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan tersebut, "Apa yang terjadi pada―"

**CKLEK!**

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar, dan mendapati sesosok namja tak dikenal yang memakai pakaian dokter telah berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut. Namja berpostur tubuh tak terlalu tinggi namun memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan itu tersenyum sesaat lalu melangkahkan kaki-kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit tempatku berkerja," namja tak di kenal itu duduk disebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Ryeowook terbaring. "Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namku Kim Jong Woon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Yesung." Ujar Yesung, yang mencoba untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Umm, maaf Yesung-ssi. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Ah, maksudku di rumah sakit ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku berada disini."

Yesung berdehem sebentar, "Begini Wookie―um, bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Ryeowook. "Baiklah. Begini Wookie, dua hari lalu kau pingsan―"

"Apa?! Pingsan?!"

"Tenang dulu Wookie. Ya, dua hari lalu kau pingsan. Apa kau ingat, saat dua hari lalu kau naik bis di halte dekat distrik Myeong-dong?"Ryeowook terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu. Dan setelah seberkas ingatan tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu telah kembali di memori otaknya, Ryeowook pun mengangguk. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Saat kau naik bis ketiga pagi itu, aku―yang entah kenapa secara kebetulan satu bis denganmu, menyadari bahwa saat itu kau tidak dalam keadaan baik. Jadi saat aku mendekatimu untuk bertanya tentang keadaanmu...kau―"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung ragu. Kini ia ingat apa yang sudah terjadi, dan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa berada di rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini. "Aku pingsan? Dan secara kebetulan, ada kau yang seorang dokter lalu membantuku? Begitukah?"

Yesung mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Ryeowook karena memang begitulah kejadiannya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa terkejutnya. Ia ingat sekarang, di hari ia pingsan dalam bis waktu itu, adalah hari dimana ia...baru saja di paksa 'melayani' ―jika kita tidak ingin menyebut di perkosa― Kyuhyun di bar tempat ia bekerja sambilan.

Mengingat kejadian hari itu, hati Ryeowook kembali terasa sakit. Entah mengapa tiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah membuatnya merasakan sakit juga sesak di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Wookie?! Hei, Wookie! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tubuhmu gemetar?"

"Aku...aku harus pulang, Yesung-ssi." Ryeowook menyibakkan selimut yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuh mungil nan ringkihnya dari dinginnya udara AC di ruang rawat tersebut. "Aku harus pulang! Aku juga harus seko―AH!"

Yesung segera menangkap tubuh Ryeowook yang limbung karena kondisinya yang masih belum terlalu baik dan tidak stabil. "Wookie, tenanglah!"

"Aku mau pulang, tolong lepaskan aku."

"Wookie! Dengarkan aku, tenanglah dulu. Kau akan aku pulangkan jika keadaanmu sudah benar-benar pulih." Yesung membimbing tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Namja tampan bermata sipit itu menatap prihatin kearah Ryeowook yang saat itu masih gemetar―seolah tengah ketakutan. "Wookie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ujar Ryeowook lirih. "Aku...baik-baik saja, Yesung-ssi."

"..."

"..."

"Yesung-ssi," Panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong untuk menelpon Imo-ku? Mungkin dia khawatir padaku karena selama dua hari aku tidak pulang dan memberinya kabar."

"Baiklah, berikan nomor Imo-mu yang bisa kuhubungi. Ini ponselku." Yesung menyodorkan ponselnya pada Ryeowook. Dengan tangan gemetar, Ryeowook mengambil ponsel Yesung lalu memijat beberapa tombol nomor untuk segera dihubungkan ke nomor ponsel Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menyerahkan ponsel Yesung, dan langsung mendapati kalau dokter muda berwajah tampan itu segera melakukan percakapan singkat diseberang sana. "Imo-mu cukup terkejut saat mendengar kau dirawat disini, tapi dia berjanji padaku akan datang dalam waktu satu jam lagi." Lapor Yesung, yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Kau harus istirahat, jangan pikirkan apapun yang bisa membuatmu terbebani, OK?"

"Ne. Jeongmal gomawo untuk semuanya, Yesung―"

"Panggil aku dengan panggilan 'hyung' saja. Jangan terlalu formal, aku tidak setua itu" Yesung terkekeh sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruang rawat Ryeowook. Sepeninggal Yesung, kini hanya tinggal Ryeowook sendiri di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang Ryeowook saat tak ada siapapun disisinya. Inilah Ryeowook, ia bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan dihadapan orang lain. Ia mampu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, meskipun itu bisa membuatnya merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam. Ryeowook selalu meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dalam keadaan apapun. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tak ingin lemah oleh apapun, ia selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang kuat. Namun kenyataan tak seindah apa yang sudah ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Nyatanya, Ryeowook tak sekuat atau bahkan setegar itu. Dibalik kata-kata 'Aku baik-baik saja' yang selalu ia lontarkan pada semua orang yang mengkhawatirkannya, tersimpan banyak goresan luka juga rasa sakit.

Dan kali ini, saat ia hanya seorang diri di ruangan yang masih asing untuknya. Ryeowook kembali membohongi dirinya sendiri, "**"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kuat. Aku ini namja, dan namja tidak boleh menangis."**

**XOXOX**

"WOOKIE! YA TUHAN, APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?"

Begitulah ungkapan dari rasa terkejut Leeteuk saat melihat 'anak sulungnya' tengah terbaring tanpa daya di ranjang sebuah kamar rawat. Yeoja cantik berparas lembut bak malaikat itu segera menghampiri Ryeowook lalu menghujani kening-nya dengan kecupan, "Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Imo sangat mencemaskanmu? Bahkan Henry menanyakanmu terus sejak dua hari lalu." Cecar Leeteuk.

"Maafkan aku Imo, aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa begini." Ryeowook mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dihadapan yeoja cantik itu. Ia tak mau Leeteuk mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari ini. "Oh iya, Imo datang dengan siapa?"

"Imo tadi datang bersama dengan Hyukkie, tapi Hyukkie sedang Imo suruh membeli buah. Tadi Imo lupa beli karena terlalu panik, aigo..."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Imo-nya yang gampang panik. "Maaf membuat Imo khawatir dan repot." Mendengar permintaan maaf dari Ryeowook, Leeteuk malah mendelik tak suka. "Sudahlah, tak usah meminta maaf terus. Lalu, apa kata dokter? Kapan kau bisa pulang?"

"Entahlah. Dokter belum memberitahukan keadaanku dengan detail." Jawab Ryeowook sekena-nya.

Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Leeteuk pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yeoja cantik berparas bagai malaikat itu sekali lagi mendekatkan tubuhnya yang selalu menguarkan harum parfum bunga lily kearah Ryeowook. Ia dekatkan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah alami untuk mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook, "Kau sudah Imo anggap sebagai anak kandung Imo dan Kangin-samchon. Kau sudah dianggap seperti hyung oleh Henry. Jadi, sebagai keluarga...kau mau kan membagi apapun masalah atau bebanmu kepada kami? Kami menyayangimu, Wookie-ah. Sangat menyayangimu..."

Ryeowook kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya ketika kata-kata Leeteuk masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Rasa sakit kali ini terasa berbeda, karena di lain sisi, Ryeowook juga dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Ia merasa berharga dan diinginkan. Dan hal tesebut sudah cukup untuk membuat pertahanan Ryeowook runtuh. Air mata yang selalu ia sembunyikan, kini mengalir bebas membasahi pipi mulusnya di depan Leeteuk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Imo...aku mohon."

**XOXOX**

Hari keempat dimana Ryeowook di rawat, Eunhyuk tengah datang untuk menemani sahabatnya tersebut sembari mengupasi buah apel. Sejak satu jam lalu, hanya keheningan yang mengisi kebersamaan dua sahabat tersebut. Ryeowook maupun Eunhyuk terkesan tidak mau memulai topik pembicaraan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ini, buah apelmu." Eunhyuk menyodorkan sepiring apel yang baru ia kupas kepada Ryeowook. Namja manis kelewat ceria dan semangat itu kembali diam setelah ia memunguti sisa-sisa sampah dari kegiatannya mengupas apel. "Kenapa hanya dilihat dan diam saja? Aku susah-susah mengupasnya hanya untukmu! Ayo dimakan." Protes Eunhyuk saat ia melihat Ryeowook tak menyentuh sama sekali apel yang ada di dalam piring.

"..."

"Wookie..."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Ryeowook memandang kearah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menginterupsi kalimat Eunhyuk. "Dihari saat aku tak tahu kalau kau di rawat di rumah sakit ini, aku sempat adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun di kelas Park-seonsangnim."

Tubuh Ryeowook kembali menengang saat telinganya menangkap nama Kyuhyun dalam kata-kata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri kini tengah memperhatikan perubahan mimik sahabatnya ketika ia menyebutkan nama si 'tuan muda sial'−sebutan khusus untuk Kyuhyun yang dibuat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Dia berkata kalau pada sebelum hari itu, tepatnya malam sebelum hari itu...dia dan dirimu―"

"AKU DAN DIA TIDAK ADA APA-APA HYUKKIE!"

"..."

"Aku―dan dia tidak ada apa-apa. Saat itu ia datang ke bar tempatku bekerja hanya untuk minum. Tidak ada yang lebih, apapun yang kau dengar dari Kyuhyun...itu semua hanya bualan. Percayalah padaku!"

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang. Sebenarnya tanpa ia harus bertanya pada Ryeowook, dirinya sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mungilnya itu bersama Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari reaksi Ryeowook tadi pun, sudah sangat jelas bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu diantara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Namun meski begitu, Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menghormati apapun privacy sang sahabat.

Ia maklum jika Ryeowook tak ingin memberi tahu-nya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin suatu saat malah sahabatnya sendiri yang akan datang padanya dan bercerita. Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Iya Wookie. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai si tuan muda Cho itu. Tapi kau juga harus sadar Wookie...** Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Mencintainya hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan untukmu nantinya, Percaya padaku..."** Kata Eunhyuk lembut.

"..."

"Kau tahu bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun selama ini kan? Bahkan kejadian dua tahun lalu pun ia tidak ingat, demi tuhan Wookie! Itu terjadi dua tahun lalu, bukan bertahun-tahun silam. Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah memandangmu?!" Eunhyuk terlihat emosi. Kulitnya yang putih seputih susu tampak memerah, "Bahkan jika kau ada saat aku adu mulut dengannya, kau akan tersakiti oleh kata-katanya. Dia tidak lebih dari manusia tanpa hati yang tega melakukan apapun!"

"Cukup―"

"Kau hanya mengumpankan dirimu pada ib―"

"KUBILANG CUKUP, EUNHYUK!" Ryeowook yang tak tahan dengan semua ucapan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya berteriak. Sungguh, saat ini ia tak mau mendengar ataupun membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan untuk memikirkan atau menyebut nama itu saja Ryeowook harus menahan sesak di dadanya. Kenapa Eunhyuk begitu tega padanya? Tak bisakah ia lihat kalau ia benar-benar tak ingin membahas tentang Kyuhyun?

"Kau masih mencintai-nya, Wookie?"

"..."

"Bahkan setelah kau dia menghancurkan harga dirimu? Menginjak-injakmu dengan hina seakan kau hanyalah debu yang tak perlu di pedulikan kehadirannya?"

Eunhyuk geram saat mendapati Ryeowook hanya diam, tidak menyetujui ataupun menyangkal kata-katanya. "Kau sudah ku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, Kim Ryeowook! Meskipun kau dan aku tidak memiliki darah yang sama, namun saat kau merasakan sakit, aku pasti akan merasakannya juga! Aku pasti akan melindungimu, aku tak akan biarkan siapapun melukaimu...lebih dari ini."

Ryeowook tak mampu lagi bertahan, kata-kata Eunhyuk semakin membuatnya sesak. "...Tak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun itu!" Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Cukup Eunhyukkie, kumohon..."

Eunhyuk menarik tubuh ringkih Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin Ryeowook bahagia. Ia tahu seperti apa kehidupan Ryeowook, seperti apa kerasnya hidup yang telah dijalani oleh sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk tahu, dan karena itu Eunhyuk tak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyakiti Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar tidak suka...

""**...Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cintamu itu. Sadarlah, tak akan ada kebahagian untuk cinta sepihak Kim Ryeowook!"**

"Aku hanya mencintainya, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku hanya mencintainya, apakah itu salah? Apakah cinta itu salah?" Ujar Ryeowook lirih dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"..."

"..."

Hati Eunhyuk serasa teriris dengan ratusan mata pisau yang tak kasat mata begitu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang begitu lirih. Namja manis pemilik senyum 'gummy-smile' itu kini tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Lelehan bening yang turun dari kelopak matanya kini hanya bisa mengalir dalam kesunyian. Sungguh, Kim Ryeowook−sahabatnya−adalah orang paling bodoh yang sudah mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlalu dalam.

"**Kau bodoh, Kim Ryeowook..."**

**T B C**

**YAK! Akhirnya fic ini bisa di-update juga setelah lumutan di laptop.**

**Hohoho...**

**Ayo para KyuWook-shipper! Tunjukkan diri kalian!'o')9**

**Ini semacam ada sisipan EunWook ya?**

**Padahal niatnya tuh mau sisipin YeWook T_T**

**Ah yasudah lah...**

**Saya juga ga tau kenapa bisa nulis EunWook segitu banyak!**

**Mungkin chapter ini ga ada 'greget'-nya.**

**Ya maklumin aja, ini chapter pamanasan(?) setelah fic ini hiatus luamaaa bangeudh!**

**Lol**

**Oke, tanpa banyak cincong dan babibu...**

**Mind to leave me some REVIEW?**

**BUT, PLEASE BE ****POLITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

dangerouSHIRO present :

"Can You Love Me?"

All chara own by SMent

This fanfic using MALExMALE story

So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…

Make it simple!

DON'T READ my fanfic!

I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!

( ¯ _ ¯!)

And if you don't like all pairing in this story,

Just GO AWAY!

_**...Apakah cinta memang selalu membuat orang lain terlihat bodoh?**_

_**Apakah cinta memang selalu terasa sakit seperti ini?**_

_**Apakah cinta memang harus sesulit dan sedramatis ini?**_

_**Katakan padaku!**_

_**Apakah cinta, memang selalu seperti ini?**_

**XOXOX**

_**Banyak orang berkata kalau cinta itu manis, menyenangkan dan hangat.**_

_**Namun,**_

_**Kenapa aku tak pernah merasakan hal-hal tersebut?**_

_**Apakah permohonanku terlalu sulit untukmu?**_

_**Tak bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit cinta?**_

_**Hanya sedikit...**_

_**Aku tak meminta banyak cintamu.**_

"_**Kau terlihat seperti pengemis menyedihkan saat ini. Bahkan kau ratusan kali lebih menyedihkan dibanding dengan mereka!"**_

_**Hatiku kembali sakit.**_

_**Apakah mencintaimu memang harus sesakit ini?**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Kenapa aku tak pernah jera untuk mencintaimu?**_

_**Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?**_

_**Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hatiku hingga aku tak mampu menghentikan perasaan ini?**_

"_**Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencintaiku!"**_

**XOXOX**

Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah yang lemah memasuki kamar apartmentnya. Ya, pemuda bertubuh rapuh nan mungil itu sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumahnya oleh pihak rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat beberapa waktu lalu. Sebenarnya keputusan Dokter Jang−dokter yang merawat Ryeowook− saat itu mendapatkan protes keras dari Yesung. Namun karena Dokter Jang adalah seniornya, Yesung tak mampu memprotes lebih jauh.

Dan sebagai gantinya, Dokter muda bermarga Kim itu bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Ryeowook beserta Leeteuk untuk pulang. Padahal Leeteuk sudah bersikeras bahwa Kangin−suaminya− akan datang untuk mengantar mereka. Namun sifat keras kepala Yesung memang tak ada tandingannya, setelah melewati perdebatan alot dan segudang bujuk rayu, akhirnya yeoja cantik itu mengalah. Ia langsung menghubungi sang suami agar tidak usah datang kerumah sakit untuk menjemput.

Dan sekarang disinilah Ryeowook, berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Leeteuk tak mengizinkan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke kamar apartmentnya. Yeoja berwajah lembut itu berpikir akan jauh lebih baik jika Ryeowook, tinggal untuk sementara waktu bersama keluarganya. Namun dengan dalih ingin beristirahat tanpa ada gangguan−dalam arti sebenarnya ocehan Henry disini−, Ryeowook menolah tawaran dari Imo cantiknya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menderanya sejak tadi. Ia pijat pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Aku benar-benar lelah..." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu Eunhyuk kalau aku sudah pulang." Ryeowook merogoh saku celana jeans yang ia pakai untuk mencari ponsel mungil bermodel flip miliknya. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, Ryeowook segera menghubungi sang sahabat untuk memberitahukan keadaannya saat ini. Yah, Eunhyuk memang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih protektif terhadap dirinya semenjak kejadian beberapa hari lalu−yang sampai menyebabkan dirinya masuk rumah sakit. Ryeowook hanya bisa maklum untuk itu.

Bunyi nada sambung terdengar cukup membosankan untuk Ryeowook, hingga beberapa saat kemudian barulah nada sambung menyebalkan itu berganti dengan suara ceria Eunhyuk. "Yeobseyo Wookie-ah! Waeyo geurae?"

"Hyukkie-ah, hari ini aku sudah pulang kerumah."

"Jinjjayo? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" terdengar suara kesal Eunhyuk di-line seberang.

"Maaf, aku tak sempat."

Eunhyuk berdecih, "Ya, ya! Aku cukup tahu bagaimana tabiat sahabatku ini. Baiklah, besok pulang sekolah aku akan kerumahmu."

"Tidak usah," Ryeowook buru-buru mencegah rencana Eunhyuk. Namja mungil berparas manis itu terkekeh sebentar saat mendengar pekikan kecewa Eunhyuk. "Hehehe, tidak usah repot Hyukkie. Besok juga aku sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa kok."

"Apa dokter mengizinkannya?"

"Dokter dari rumah sakit sih menyarankan agar aku istirahat dulu. Yah sekitar tiga hari atau seminggu, Cuma aku pasti akan mati bosan kalau harus berada dirumah selama itu."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas jengkel, "Aku tahu apa motivasimu yang sebenarnya Ryeowook!"

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin cepat masuk sekolah karena ingin bertemu si tuan muda brengsek itu, kan?" Tepat sasaran Eunhyuk! Sekarang Ryeowook hanya bisa membisu di-line seberang, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Sadarlah Ryeowook! Dia tak akan pernah melihatmu. Bahkan aku pernah mengatakannya padamu kalau dia hanya menganggapmu tak lebih berharga dari sampah. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!"

"..."

Terdengar helaan nafas Eunhyuk, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau disakiti lagi. Sudah cukup kau menunggunya untuk mengingatmu selama dua tahun ini."

"..."

"Bahkan aku yakin, kejadian itu tak pernah membekas diingatannya. Lupakan saja dia, Ryeowook. Lupakan..."

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa Eunhyuk. Kau tahu hal itu dengan pasti," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang hendak keluar. Ia tak mau Eunhyuk tahu bahwa kini ia tengah menangis. "Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan siapa malaikat penolongku. Tidak akan pernah bisa..."

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang sembari menggenggam sebuah iPod putih yang terhubung dengan kabel haeadphone ditelinganya. Pewaris tunggal dari seluruh kekayaan keluarga Cho itu, tampak tengah menghabiskan waktunya sebelum home-room calss yang akan dilaksanakan lima belas menit lagi. Sesekali tangannya mengetuk-etuk meja mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang diputar oleh iPod tercintanya.

"Kyuhyun," sesosok pemuda berdiri disamping Kyuhyun sambil memanggil namanya. Namun sayang, tuan muda Cho kita sepertinya tak mendengar panggilan sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kibum−lewat name tag seragamnya− itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" sebuah tarikan kasar pada sebelah headphone-nya membuat−acara menyenangkan sebelum home-room− milik Kyuhyun terhenti. Dengan geram Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh sempurnanya untuk menghadap kearah si pengganggu. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Kibum yang tengah berdiri angkuh dengan wajah dingin tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun pada Kyuhyun. "Apa maumu, ketua osis terhormat?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa mauku? Lucu kau bertanya Kyu. Aku ingatkan dirimu untuk tidak merusak hubungan hyungku dengan tunangannya lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum berdecih, "Kau sedang berpura-pura menjadi tuan muda yang idiot disini atau kau memang benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang aku maksudkan?"

Kyuhyun menatap jalang kearah Kibum, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari kelas. Kibum terkekeh kecil dengan suara yang menurut Kyuhyun terdengar seperti tengah meremehkannya. "Jadi seperti ini tabiatmu, tuan muda terhormat dari keluarga Cho?" Kyuhyun tak menggubris ucapan nyinyir yang dilontarkan oleh Kibum padanya. Ia terus menarik lengan Kibum dengan seenaknya menuju rooftop sekolah. Beberapa koridor kelas ia lewati sebelum ia menemukan tangga menuju rooftop diujung koridor 3-6B.

"Pantas saja Sungmin-hyung lebih memilih bersama Choi Siwon dibandingkan dengan bocah tempramental sepertimu!" Kata-kata Kibum sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang tengah menjajaki anak tangga. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, mengantisipasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Sungmin.

"Aha! Akhirnya kau tahu kan apa maksud ucapanku tadi?" ujar Kibum.

"..."

"Jadi, jauhi Kim Sungmin!"

Lama tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu hanya diam membelakangi Kibum, tak berkata apapun. "Choi Siwon seribu kali lebih baik dari bocah sial sepertimu." ujar Kibum sebelum dirinya melangkah menuruni anak tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, entah untuk menertawakan apa. "Apa kau yakin kalau bocah sepertiku tak pantas untuk Sungmin-hyung? Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya hingga ia kembali bertemu tatap dengan bola mata hitam kelam milik Kibum. Seringai bermain-main dibibir milik Kyuhyun. "Asal kau tahu, Kim Kibum sang ketua osis yang terhormat! Aku bahkan jutaan kali lebih baik dibandingkan Choi Siwon itu. Dan aku," Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk dada Kibum dengan wajah sombongnya, "mampu merebut seorang Kim Sungmin dari tangan Choi Siwon. Bahkan, dari pria manapun yang berani menyentuh ataupun memilikinya."

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ya, aku gila karena seorang Kim Sungmin. Terima kasih untuk hyungmu, Kibum-ssi. Akan lebih baik kalau kau kembali ke kelas. Tak baik jika seseorang melihatmu bolos di jam home-room , bukan?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir.

Kibum mengepalkan kedua belah tangannya menahan emosi. Tak ada gunanya ia berbicara dengan manusia menyebalkan bermulut sadis seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Apapun yang ia katakan tak akan berhasil. Namja tampan berwajah dingin itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Dengar Cho Kyuhyun," Kibum menghentikan kaki-kakinya yang tengah menuruni anak tangga hanya untuk kembali berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bersandar pada pegangan tangga. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengacaukan hubungan Sungmin-hyung selama aku masih hidup."

Ekor mata Kyuhyun mengawasi Kibum yang kini kembali berjalan menuruni tangga. Bola mata onyx-nya tampak berkilat marah, ia tak suka diremehkan oleh siapapun. Dan ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang ikut campur dalam kesenangannya, dalam hal ini adalah seorang Kim Sungmin.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, disuatu tempat yang tak jauh darinya, ada sesosok pemuda mungil yang kini tengah terduduk sambil menutupi mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang kapan saja bisa meluncur keluar. _"Sebesar itukah arti seorang Kim Sungmin itu untukmu, Kyu? Sebesar itukah?" _ isaknya dalam hati.

**XOXOX**

"Makan!" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sekotak bekal makanan kearah Ryeowook yang tengah melamun sejak bel istirahat bertdentang. Namja manis pemilik gummy-smile itu langsung duduk dibangku milik Choi Minho−teman sebangku Ryeowook− yang sudah kosong karena pemiliknya langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menunjuk kotak bekal yang sudah bertengger manis diatas mejanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan antusias, "Makanlah. Eomma membuatnya khusus untukmu." Eunhyuk membuka kotak bekal milik Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyuman menghias wajahnya. "Harus dihabiskan!"

"Euung, Hyukkie, sebenarnya perutku belum―"

"Tak ada penolakan! Cepat makan atau persahabatan kita akan berakhir!" ancam Eunhyuk

Ryeowook mendelikkan matanya mendengar ancaman Eunyuk. "Kau menyebalkan!" Dengan malas, Ryeowook mendekatkan kotak bekal pemberian Eunhyuk kearahnya. Membuka sumpit yang ada, berdoa, lalu mengaduk nasi goreng Kimchi dengan beberapa potong daging asap yang ada di dalam bekal. Melihat gelagat Ryeowook yang akan segera menyantap bekal buatan Eomma-nya, Eunhyuk tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gummy-smile miliknya.

"Aku harus pergi ke klub dance. Kau harus habiskan bekal itu, okay?!" ujar Eunyuk untuk memastikan. Yang akhirnya hanya dijawab oleh Ryeowook dengan gumaman sebal. Setelah sosok Eunhyuk tak terlihat lagi, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mengingat sikap Eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini padanya. "Dasar namja cerewet! Dia lebih mirip pacarku dibanding sahabatku."

Menatap sekelilingnya, Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Semenjak dirinya mencuri dengar percakapan antara Kyuhyun-Kibum ditangga, ia tak melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak kembali ke kelas daripada moodnya semakin buruk.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tak kembali ke kelas? Apa kau terluka saat ini karena ucapan Kibum-sunbae?" Ryeowook bergumam dengan sangat lirih, seakan gumaman itu tak ingin didengar oleh siapapun. Ditatapnya kembali kotak bekal pemberian Eunhyuk dengan nanar. "Haruskah aku menemuinya? Kalau nanti dia menolak, bagaimana?"

'_Kau tak akan tahu jika kau belum mencobanya, Ryeowook!'_

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." Dengan sebuah senyuman, Ryeowook menutup kotak bekal yang ada dihadapannya untuk kemudian ia bawa menuju rooftop sekolah. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti sedang berada disana.

"_HWAITING RYEOWOOK!"_ sorak Ryeowook dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**XOXOX**

Suara derit pintu menuju rooftop terdengar sangat berisik saat dibuka, hingga membuat Ryeowook berdecak kesal, "Harusnya engsel ini di minyaki!" sungutnya.

Namja mungil berwajah manis itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke wilayah rooftop sekolah dengan sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu berisik yang ada dibelakangnya. Iris mata sewarna caramel miliknya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh bagian roooftop yang tampak sepi. Memang, murid-murid disini jarang ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu disini. Selain karena malas menaiki tangga, mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di cafetaria atau kantin sekolah yang jauh lebih terjangkau aksesnya.

Kembali Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun disekitarnya. Hal tersebut membuat Ryeowook mendesah pesimis. "Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak kesini." Dengan wajah kecewa, Ryeowook hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Namun mengingat berapa anak tangga yang harus ia turuni nanti, membuatnya urung untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke kelasnya. Yah, sesekali menjadi anak nakal tidak apa-apa kan? Hanya terlambat masuk kelas, bukan membolos.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari spot terbaik di rooftop tersebut. Sesekali ia menggeleng pelan melihat keadaan rooftop sekolahnya sendiri yang cukup, eeerrhh...mengenaskan. Bayangkan saja, drum penampung air sudah berkarat dan sepertinya tidak dirawat dengan baik. Pot-pot tanaman yang tak terawat hingga menyisakan tanaman-tanaman layu, beberapa barang rongsokan sekolah seperti meja atau kursi kelas yang telah usang, pecahan kaca, dan sebagainya yang Ryeowook tak mengerti kenapa barang-barang tersebut diungsikan ketempat semacam rooftop.

"Apa gunanya gudang sekolah, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

Iris caramel Ryeowook berbinar cerah tatkala dirinya menemukan satu spot yang menurutnya cukup bagus untuk menikmati bekal makan siang pemberian Eunhyuk. Dengan langkah riang, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju spot tersebut. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki jenjang yang terjulur dibalik pot-pot besar tanaman.

Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengamati sepasang kaki tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan mengendap-endap, Ryeowook mendekat kearah sepasang kaki yang terjulur itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook, saat ia melihat siapa pemilik sepasang kaki tersebut. Dirinya hampir memekik kaget kalau saja ia tak punya refleks bagus untuk segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Setelah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya, Ryeowook berjalan semakin mendekat kearah si pemilik kaki tersebut.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disamping sosok yang kini tengah tertidur dengan damai tanpa gangguan itu. Ada perasaan geli dan hangat ketika ia melihat seraut wajah tampan yang biasanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi menyebalkan, kurang ajar, juga sombong pada semua orang itu, kini terlihat seperti wajah bayi polos yang sangat manis. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya, kini sebelah tangan Ryeowook sudah bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah tampan nan tenang tersebut.

"Kyuhyun..." gumamnya lirih. Dengan begitu perlahan dan lembut, Ryeowook menyentuh pelipis yang ternyata milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu ia cintai. Sebersit rasa perih kini menyelubungi hati rapuh milik Ryeowook. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya mampu menyentuh, melihat dan berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini membuat rasa sakit itu terasa lebih dalam.

"Kyuhyun..." Bagai mantera, Ryeowook terus menerus memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Berharap suaranya yang bercampur dengan isakan tak akan mampu membuka sepasang kelopak mata berwarna onyx itu. Ryeowook masih ingin seperti ini, masih ingin mengagumi setiap inchi kesempurnaan wajah Kyuhyun.

Berada dibawah kendali dirinya lagi, jemari lembut Ryeowook kini berpindah membelai lembut bibir tipis yang setiap terbuka mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan untuk siapa saja yang mendnegarnya−termasuk juga Ryeowook. Bibir itu, bibir yang pernah menghinanya. Bibir yang pernah menciumnya, mencumbunya, meski itu karena sang pemilik bibir berada dalam pengaruh alkohol. Namun tetap saja, perasaan senang karena dirinya pernah merasakan lembutnya bibir itu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dalam perih. "Kyuhyun, aku disini. Tak bisakah kau melihatku untuk sebentar saja?" Ryeowook kembali bergumam lirih pada udara kosong yang menemaninya dalam kesunyian disekitarnya.

"Tak apa kan jika aku mencuri satu kecupan darimu, Kyu?" Dan akal sehat Ryeowook langsung menghambur begitu saja ketika dengan beraninya ia merunduk dan mempertemukan bibirnya sewarna cherry miliknya dengan bibir milik Kyuhyun. Tak ada lumatan atau apapun, Ryeowook hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya itu, ia tak berani melakukan yang lebih daripada itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." bisik Ryeowook. Air mata kini berlomba untuk mengalir turun dari iris berwarna caramel milik namja manis nan mungil itu. Rasa senang, sakit dan sesak kini mengumpul di dadanya. Membuatnya lemah, dan tak mampu menahan segala emosi yang terpendam jauh di hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya sangat menyedihkan, menamparnya sekali lagi untuk menyadarkannya. Dengan panik, Ryeowook menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

Rasa sesak itu semakin memenuhi dadanya ketika ia melihat bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak pelan. Sepertinya pangeran tidur kita akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah mendapatkan kecupan lembut dari sang putri, eh? Sungguh lelucon yang tak menggugah selera.

Sepasang kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan dua permata onyx dibaliknya itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya, hingga akhirnya sang pemilik mata tersadar sepenuhnya. "Ukh, lama juga ya aku tertidur." Ujar Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa. Well, sepertinya Kyuhyun belum menyadari masih ada Ryeowook di dekatnya.

Ryeowook kini tampak begitu menyedihkan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun meski itu mustahil. Kyuhyun bukan seorang yang buta, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sekelilingnya dan itu termasuk Ryeowook. Dua permata onyx milik Kyuhyun menatap sosok Ryeowook yang bergetar ketakutan di dekatnya sembari menundukkan kepala. Dengan menyipitkan matanya, Kyuhyun berusaha mengenali siapa sosok yang berani-beraninya berada begitu dekat dengannya. "Siapa kau?" Dan satu pertanyaan yang meluncur dari Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Ryeowook menegang.

"_Kumohon, jangan mendekat Kyu. Jangan!"_ Ryeowook memohon dalam hati. Yang dengan sangat pasti tak akan di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Ryeowook. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat kepala Ryeowook yang tertunduk, namun segera ditepis oleh Ryeowook dengan kasar. "J―jangan!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Heran dengan sikap pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini. "Santai bung! Aku hanya ingin tanya kenapa kau bisa berada disini―HEI!" Kyuhyun berteriak tatkala Ryeowook dengan membabi buta lari kearah pintu untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Kaki jenjang milik Kyuhyun dengan segera dapat menyamai langkah kaki pendek milik Ryeowook.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk menghentikan pergerakan pemuda itu. Dengan nyalang, Kyuhyun menatap iris caramel milik Ryeowook yang sudah tampak ketakutan. "Ada apa denganmu, eh? Tiba-tiba lari seperti itu! Apa kau tak tahu sedikit saja tentang sopan santun?! Aku tadi bertanya―"

"L―lepas, lepaskan―a―akuhh, Kyu!"

"Kau tahu namaku? Siapa sebenarnya kau―KAU!?" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ryeowook begitu ia mengenali siapa pemuda mungil yang tengah ketakutan itu. Ya, Kyuhyun tak mungkin lupa dengan Ryeowook. Pemuda yang bekerja di klub malam waktu itu, yang pernah ia...perkosa. Sial! Kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan pemuda ini!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengikutiku?!"

Ryeowook tak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ambigu. "Aaaargh! Apa kau murid disekolah ini?!" Oh betapa kejamnya dirimu Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan kau tak mengenal siapa pemuda mungil nan rapuh itu? Sedangkan pemuda itu mengenalmu dengan sangat baik.

Kembali Ryeowook memberikan gelengan kepala yang ambigu kepada Kyuhyun, yang mengundang kemarahan dari namja tampan berambut ikal cokelat tersebut. "SIAL! KENAPA KAU HARUS ADA DIHIDUPKU?! AKU SUDAH BILANG UNTUK MENJAUH DARIKU KAN?!"

"M...Ma―maaf." See? Kau bahkan membuatnya menggumamkan kata maaf untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah ia perbuat. Bahkan dia tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepadamu.

"Apa uang dariku malam itu belum cukup?"

_**DEG!**_

Ryeowook menatap sepasang onyx milik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak pernah menyadari kehadirannya selama ini? Bahkan dirinya disangka masuk kesekolah ini karena ingin mengganggu hidup Kyuhyun? Tak tahukan dirimu kalau aku ini sudah bersekolah selama hampir dua tahun di sekolah ini, Cho Kyuhyun! Jerit Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Ini," Kyuhyun membuka dompet kulitnya yang tebal lalu mengambil beberapa lembar won dari dalam sana sebelum ia berikan kepada Ryeowook. Namun pemuda mungil dihadapannya tak merespon dan hanya memberikan tatapan penuh tanya yang penuh dengan luka. "Ambil ini, dan jangan pernah perlihatkan wajahmu lagi disekitarku! Kalau jumlah itu kurang, kau bisa menemuiku di bar tempatmu bekerja. Aku akan memeberimu sisanya."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Baru kali ini aku bertemu pelacur sepertimu yang tak tahu malu," Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sebuah senyuman meremehkan terpatri di bibirnya. "Kau tak mau uang ini? Ck, apa jumlahnya kurang?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengambil kembali dompet kulitnya dari saku celana.

"S―sudah. Ku m―mohon...c―cukhu―upp!" Ryeowook terisak sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Semua kata-kata Kyuhyun, itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyakitinya sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang remeh sosok Ryeowook, "_**Kau terlihat seperti pengemis menyedihkan saat ini. Bahkan kau ratusan kali lebih menyedihkan dibanding dengan mereka!**_"

"_Cukup Kyu. Kumohon, jangan sakiti aku lagi..."_

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak mau menerima uang ini. Kau sendiri yang akan rugi, pelacur manis. Aku yakin pelangganmu tak ada yang bersikap sebaik ini padamu kan? Memberikan uang tanpa memintamu memberikan pelayanan."

"_Aku...aku, bukan pelacur."_

Ryewook semakin terisak mendengar perkataan menyakitkan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, hatinya kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk ketika kata-kata bak mata pisau yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun menusuk tepat dihatinya. Apa Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir bahwa sehina-hina makhluk, apapun itu, mereka juga masih mempunyai hati. Dan Ryeowook salah satunya.

"A...aku―hhh―akhhuh, men―cintai―mmuh," Ryeowook akhirnya membuka suaranya. Meskipun suaranya terdengar aneh karena rasa sesak yang membelenggunya. Namun kali ini Ryeowook akan mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, meskipun itu akan berbuah pahit untuknya. "Kyuhh―a―khu...hhh, mencintaimu. S―sungguh, Kyu―hhh."

"..."

"Kyu...hhh"

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan jijik, "Hei pelacur manis. Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau mencintaiku, eh?"

"..."

"Asal kau tahu sayang, _**aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencintaiku!**_"

_Dan satu lagi luka yang kau berikan padaku._

_Tak puaskah engkau memperlakukanku dengan begitu hina?_

_Bahkan kau memandang hina cintaku yang teramat sangat tulus untukmu._

_Apa sebenarnya salahku?_

_Katakan!_

_Aku hanya mencintai,_

_Pantaskah aku mendapatkan semua ini?_

Ryeowook memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya. Kabut air mata menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap punggung tersebut. _"Kau memang tidak menyuruku untuk mencintaimu, Kyu. Namun hatiku yang menyuruhku untuk tetap terus mencintaimu..."_

**T B C**

**Hurraaaaayyy! Akhirnya saya kembali mengupdate fanfic ini.**

**Hehehe saya tahu, fanfic ini sudah terabaikan setahun lebih.**

**Maaf buat para readers yang menunggu.**

**Habisnya...**

**Saya kecewa sama ****Silent Readers**** yang berkeliaran T_T**

**Saya buat ceritanya susah loh sayang...**

**Meskipun fanfic-fanfic saya jauh dari kata sempurna,**

**Tapi tolong, hargai sedikit jerih payah saya.**

**Terkesan nuntut ya?**

**Mianhae...**

**Yah, itu kembali lagi ke readers semua deh.**

**Mau review atau ngga, itu silahkan.**

**Cuma, saya pengen kasih perumpamaan.**

**Gimana kalo posisi para Author disini diganti sama para Silent Readers sekalian?**

**Buat cerita, ngetik, dll, itu sulit loh.**

**Serius!**

**Jadi?**

**Bisakah kita saling menghargai disini?**

**Dan untuk para flamer,**

**Tolong...tolong banget banget banget!**

**Kalau kalian ga suka sama suatu fic cuma karena pairing, just do a simple way!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Dan kalo kalian flamer untuk masalah EYD atau apapun yg berhubungan dgn penulisan dan tata bahasa, saya mohon...**

**Maklumi kami!**

**Kami hanya para amatiran yang ingin memberi sebuah kontribusi.**

**Ajarilah kami dengan baik, bukan dgn FLAME!**

**Kami, ataupun anda hanyalah manusia.**

**Dan manusia, tak ada yg sempurna.**

**Betul?**

**Mari saling mengingatkan sambil belajar bersama. Apa itu susah?**

**Ngga dong^^**

**Baiklah, saya pikir A/N saya terlalu panjang.**

**Jadi?**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!**

**But, ****PLEASE BE POLITE!**


End file.
